


The Milky Way

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Maybe - Freeform, Nursing, breast feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: I hope you're thirsty.





	The Milky Way

Sweat drips down from your forehead, you pant as the ever bright sun shines down on you. Perhaps sailing without a map wasn't the best idea, but it was such a bright and sunny day, your yearning too see the ocean upon your boat was too strong to listen to any bit of common sense in your mind. But right now you regretted everything. 

You lean over your little sailboat, it's no yacht and it's a little run down, but it's yours none the less. 

"So thirsty..." you groan, gazing at the water before you. Surrounded by water, yet you can't drink any of it... Oh the irony. "Fuck my life..." you decide to stop staring at the salt water and flop onto your back, staring up at the hell ball in the sky known as the sun. What you wouldn't give for a cloud to block out the sun for a few sweet minutes of shade. 

You tiredly shut your eyes, basking in the burning heat of the sun and drenched in your sweat. You probably smell like a sports team after a game, but that's the least of your concerns. You are officially lost at sea and won't last long without something to drink. You eaten the lunch you packed hours ago, which wasn't much. Just a turkey sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of pink lemonade. So it looks like this is your end, dying of dehydration out on the sea all alone. You sigh, thinking about all of things you haven't accomplish yet. Falling in love, getting your dream job, adopting a few animals, ending global warming, learning how to make a soufflé, seeing your favourite band in concert, publishing a book, going sky-

You lose your train of thought when the realization hits you. The hot sensation of the sun is no longer there. Did a cloud finally come along and block out the sun?! You immediately sit up and open your eyes, only to be rendered speechless at the sight before you, your mouth is hanging open in shock. Well, that's certainly no cloud blocking the sun.

In fact, you don't even know what's blocking the sun, but it's far from human!

The creature's towers over you, her skin is a light green with dark green stripes, a mane of short fluffy hair, six arms- four of which serve as her legs, a nose that resembled a gem and the most striking feature was her four green eyes that locked onto you, her mouth forms a crooked grin.

"My, what do we have here?" the creature muses. "A human at sea?" 

You make a startled noise as she plucks you off of the boat and into the air. "P-please don't eat me!" you beg, a trembling mess. 

The creature laughs. "I don't eat humans... Well, not the cute ones." she lifts you closer to her face, all four of her eyes scanning you. You can't help but blush even as your dangling hundreds of feet in the air. "Do you have a name? I'm certain most humans had names.... Then again I'm not a hundred percent sure, I ate most of them."

You gulp and give your name before asking for hers.

"Malachite." she replies as she inspects you further. "Hmmm, seems like the heat is getting to you. You're all hot and sweaty, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah." you stutter. "I didn't pack enough to drink and eat.... and on top of that I didn't bring a map."

"Wow, your stupid!" Malachite laughs, you weakly chuckle along.

"I guess I am..." you reply. It wasn't like Malachite was wrong, sailing without a map was just asking for death. 

"You know, I could easily give you directions." she stated and rubbed your head with her thumb. "But you wouldn't even make the trip back." Malachite taunted. "You're so dehydrated." she smirked. "You thirsty?"

"Yes... I-I am." you choke out as Malachite stopped stroking your head.

"It just so happens I can fix that." you tilt your head in confusion as she uses her free hand to roll up her dark coloured top.

Instantly your face breaks out in a bright blush as Malachite exposes her breasts to you.

"Uhhh..." is all you can muster, doing your hardest not to stare. But damn it's hard! 

"Oh look at you, you're face is redder than a ruby!" she laughed. 

"W-why are you... exposing yourself?" you ask and turn your head away, only to have one of Malachite's fingers redirect it back to her chest.

"Simple, you need to drink after all." Malachite brings her thumb to her left breast, stroking her dark green nipple a few times. Your eyes widen upon witnessing a trickle of nearly translucent white fluid drip down from her nipple.

The realization hits you like a ton of bricks. Malachite is lactating and this is what she meant by giving you a drink.

"Why so shock? I get bored underwater all day, it's only natural I experiment with this form." Malachite said as she kept coaxing milk out. "Don't tell me you're one of those lactose intolerant humans."

"No I-I'm not." you confirm with a shake of your head.

"Good, because even if you were, I think an upset stomach is better than dying of thirst." she chuckled lightly. Before you know it, she brings you closer to her left breast. You gulp and look up at her nervously, she couldn't be serious? "Well? What are you waiting for? Go on!"

Yup, she was serious.

But she did have a point. There was nothing but salt water to drink, and you wouldn't make it in such hot weather without some fluids in you. And breastmilk was suppose to be super healthy... Well maybe for infants, but maybe it was different since Malachite was far from human. However, there was another problem... How to nurse off of her? Sure you handled your fair share of boobs in your life, but never this size. Let alone a lactating pair. You decide to just go for it, not like you had much to lose.

You have to open your mouth as wide as you can in order to fit Malachite's nipple. It feels awkward, almost like your trying to stuff a jawbreaker in your mouth. From there you begin to softly suckle and your tastebuds are met with the sweet taste of Malachite's milk. The flavour is unlike anything you ever had before, it's watery... Yet sweet and creamy. You can't get enough, you suckle faster, feeling the yummy fluid go down your throat. So delicious, was all breastmilk this tasty? Maybe it had to do with the fact Malachite wasn't a human and some kind of creature, could that possibly improve the flavour? But for now you block out any questioning you have, you just want the milk in you.

"You like that?" Malachite asked. You give a quick nod as you guzzle down the milk. "Perfect." she mused, pressing your head forward so you have little choice but to have her nipple go further in your mouth, stretching your jaws. 

You don't mind one bit, it just means you can get more of Malachite's milk at a faster rate. 

Malachite begins to purr, at first it starts out soft and subtle, but steadily becomes loud and noticeable. If you were capable of purring you probably would be too alongside her. 

"You're a thirsty little thing." Malachite coos as she watches you. "I don't mind, I got more than enough milk. So drink up, my little human."

And boy do you ever, you don't know how long you drink from Malachite's bosom but after all while you feel full. Even your belly sticks out after guzzling down so much milk.

"Full?" Malachite asks as you detached from her nipple, a smear of milk on your lower lip, but your too filled to the brim with milk to wipe it away. You nod as she smiled, wiping the smear of milk away for you. "Good, because I think you're all nursed back to health." she grins and soon places you back in your boat. "Go east, you should find land there soon."

You nod and hiccup. "Okay, thanks for helping me."

"Like I said, I only help the cute humans." Malachite laughs and dives back under the water, upon doing so you realize she also has a teardrop shaped gem on her back. 

Maybe your set sail without a map more often...


End file.
